Pokemon: Tournament of Legend's
by ShadowScorch the Duelmaster
Summary: You just signed up for Tournament of Legends. You have your best team in your battle box, ready to throwdown. As you hear your name called to go to the arena, you look at the pokeball in your hand. The Pokemon inside has been with you during your whole journey, beside you as you earned each badge. Now, you finally have a chance to show your skill. This is Tournament of Legends!
1. OC's, anyone?

First of all, I don't own Pokemon, understood? Good.

This is Tournament of Legends, a Pokemon tournament for powerful trainers. You just signed up, and can't wait to begin your first battle.

Submit OC's:

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Description (what do they wear? What do they look like?):**

 **Badges (how many in which regions? No more than three regions. They also can do contests, if you prefer, or have no badges.):**

 **Specialty ( main type, if they have one):**

 **Team (6 Pokemon, up to three boxed Pokemon. No more than two shinies, no legendaries, and no super pokemon , like Red's Eevee.)**

Please submit your OC's soon, as I would like to get the tournament started as soon as possible!


	2. Jura Stryker vs Valentine Kirishima

**what's up, guys? I know that a lot of you have been waiting for the first battle to come out, and I was going to wait until I got at least 16 OC's, but I've decided to make the first battle to get things going. So, yeah. I'm not dead. And I haven't forgotten.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon! The OC's in this story belong to their respectful owners!**

Jura Stryker put his dollar into the vending machine and got his soda. As he took a sip, he thought of what was going to happen today. He was going into his prelims round today. The battle would be a 1v1, but he knew that didn't mean it would be easy. Didn't bother him, though. He liked a good challenge. As he took another sip, he brushed his hair out of his eyes. Stryker was often told he looked like that boy who jumped of Prism tower in the Kalos region to save a pikachu, and battle an out of control Garchomp. Stryker snickered at the thought of someone mixing the two up. First of all, Stryker had Gold eyes, not blue. They had the same hair style, but Stryker was obviously the more muscular. Styker took another sip as he headed for the arena lobby, hearing his name.

Valentine Kirishima was leaning on the wall, chewing on some bubblegum and tossing an empty pokeball in the air. She was pretty tall, and had tan skin. Her curly, jet black hair had green highlights, and were tied up in a bun. She wore a black hoodie, and wore a white wife beater underneath. Her jeans were faded and ripped from all the adventures she had. _"will Jura Stryker and Valentine Kirishima please come to the arena lobby."_ Valentine got up and walked towards the arena doors.

 _"Today is the first march of the tournament of legends, and both trainers have just entered the arena. On the left, we have Jura Stryker! And on the right is Valentine Kirishima! Valentine has won a total of sixteen badges, eight from Kalos and eight from Unova. Both trainers must be confident in their abilities, but let's see who is the better of the two!"_ Yelled the announcer.

Valentine Kirishima looked at her opponent. He wore a green t-shirt and black sweat pants. He had black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. He looked serious and ready to rumble. She knew this wouldn't be an easy match.

"Battle start!" Yelled the judge, and both trainers threw their pokeballs into the air.

"Aphrodite, go!"

"Blastoise, let's go!"

 _"Valentine has chosen to go with Milotic, and Jura Stryker has gone with Blastoise. Both Pokemon are water types, so let's see how this plays out!"_

"Aphrodite, use aqua ring!" Aphrodite's body shined as a veil of water surrounded it. Now it would be able to heal after each attack. "Now use dragon tail!"Aphrodite's tail glowed as it rushed across the battle field towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise, quick, power up punch!" Stryker yelled. Blastoise brought its arm up and caught Aphrodite's dragon tail in its left arm. At the same time, its right arm glowed orange. Blastoise brought its fist up into Apphrodite's face, blowing it back. Blastoise yelled as the effects of power up punch kicked in. It was getting stronger, an that would continue as long as Stryker called the right shots.

"Quick Blastoise! Power up punch before it can get up!" Blastoise rushed across the field with amazing speed as its arm glowed orange again. It brought its fist into Aphrodite's belly as it got up, causing Aphrodite to fall down again as Blastoise's attack power once again grew.

"Aphrodite, dragon tail!" Aphrodite's tail glowed purple as it swept Blastoise's feet out from under it, causing the big Pokemon to fall onto its back. Aphrodite then flipped in mid air and brought its tail down onto Blastoise. "Protect!" Blastoise created a protective barrier that stopped Aphrodite's attack the moment before it made contact with the Pokemon's head. The moment the screen faded, Blastoise's arm glowed orange again as it threw its fist into Aphrodite's stomach again. The moment it did, however, Aphrodite moved out of the way before the punch made contact. It then used substitute and faded from view, and a similar copy of Aphrodite stood in its place.

"Blastoise, power up punch!" Stryker yelled, and Blastoise punched the fake Aphrodite. The moment the substitute faded, the real Aphrodite appeared behind Blastoise.

"Aphrodite, Iron tail!" Valentine yelled. Aphrodite's tail glowed silver as it repeatedly slashed at Blastoise over and over. Blastoise was taking the attacks like it didn't hurt, but the damage was slowly taking its toll.

"Let's make this more interesting," said Stryker. He rose his left arm. On it was a mega bracelet. He tapped it, and a beam of light shot out of the bracelet onto Blastoise. Blastoise's body glowed with energy as it underwent mega evolution. When the light faded, Blastoise looked more fearsome. It had one cannon on its back, and two more on it arms. Blastoise roared as the process ended. It felt very powerful now. It felt as if nothing could stand in its way.

"Don't let it intimidate you, Aphrodite! Iron tail!" Aphrodite's tail glowed silver again as it started to slash repeatedly and mercilessly at Blastoise. This, time, however, instead of taking the attack, it nimbly dodged the strikes with surprising speed. "Blastoise, outrage!" Stryker yelled. It was time to finish this.

Blastoise grabbed hold of Aphrodite's tail, and roared with fury. It was now oblivious to the outside world. Any commands its trainer gave it now would have no effect. Blastoise swung Aphrodite around and tossed it into the air. It then jumped up, grabbed Aphrodite again, and threw it down onto the ground with incredible force that the ground underneath Aphrodite was crushed. Blastoise landed on top of Aphrodite with a loud boom. Aphrodite lay on the ground unmoving. Stryker looked at Valentine with triumph in his eyes.

The judge was about to call the match when Aphrodite's head slowly tilted up. It looked at Valentine, letting her know that it could continue fighting. It then looked at Blastoise, who was looking at Aphrodite with fury in its eyes.

"Aphrodite, Dragon tail!" Valentine yelled.

"Blastoise, destroy them with your outrage!" Stryker yelled.

Blastoise tensed its muscles, getting ready to attack. At the same time, Aphrodite slithered across the battlefield, its tail glowing purple. When it got close enough, it jumped up and brought its tail down in aim for Blastoise's head. At the same moment, Blastoise's arm reached up to grab Aphrodite's tail. Its arm grazed Aphrodite's tail, and at the last moment everything got blurry. A split second later, Blastoise felt a sharp pain on its skull and a 'crack', and everything went dark.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" Yelled the judge. "Aphrodite the Milotic is the winner, which means Valentine Kirishima is victorious!"

The moment the judge declared that, Aphrodite fainted. The adrenaline had kept it going this long. Now that the fight was over, Aphrodite felt the injuries all over its body.

Valentine held up a pokeball, and Aphrodite disappeared in a flash of red light. "That fight was very tough, Aphrodite. You deserve a good rest. I'll get you to the Pokemon center as soon as I can." Said Valentine to Aphrodite's pokeball.

"Good match." Said a voice behind Valentine. She turned to see Jura Stryker holding out his hand. Valentine took his hand and shook it. "You too," she said.

Stryker nodded, then turned around and walked away. He wanted to leave, do some more training so he would be able to make it past the preliminary rounds of the tournament next time. But he decided to stay. That girl was a very experienced fighter, if she was able to take Blastoise's powered up outrage attack. He wanted to be on the sidelines rooting for this girl until the end, or until she won. Whichever of the two happened, he knew she would make it quite far into the tournament before losing, if she did.

Valentine replayed the battle in her head at the Pokemon center. This was only a preliminary match, but the battle had been exhilarating. She knew the tournament would be tough, just not this tough.

"YourPokemon has been healed, ma'am," said nurse Joy, bringing Aphrodite's pokeball over to Valentine. "Thanks," Valentine said absentmindedly. She looked at the pokeball in her hand. "Hope your ready, Aphrodite. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

 **THAT WAS THE FIRST BATTLE OF POKEMON: TOURNAMENT OF LEGENDS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, AND PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR OC'S SOON SO I CAN GET THE SECOND MATCHUP STARTED! AND DON'T FORGET THAT I HAVE A FORUM WHERE YOU CAN ALSO SUBMIT YOUR OC'S, OR YOU CAN JUST PM ME. LATER!**


End file.
